Confessions of German Chocolate
by Shadowdemon321
Summary: Matthew finds a box of chocolates on his doorstep. Somehow, will this lead to him getting the man he wants? Oneshot, bad summary. PruCan with a tiny hint of GerIta at the end if you look REALLY hard.


Yes, I am back! *bows*. Haha, just kidding. Anyway, I am working on a PruHun fanfic right now, and some Vocaloid fics, as well. For now, I will post a few oneshots. This one is PruCan (with hints of GerIta), and the other one will be around America.

I apologize if some characters are a bit OOC. It was necessary for the story.

Human names used.

I don't own Hetalia *sigh*.

. .

As Matthew stepped outside to go to the world meeting, he nearly tripped over the box sitting in front of his door. It was sloppily wrapped in newspaper, and the little tag taped on simply read "Matthew". He cautiously picked it up, and brought it out to his car. He sat there a moment with it in his lap before slowly tearing off the paper. He uncovered a box of German chocolate.

Smiling, he opened the box, only to reveal a small envelope sitting under the cover. Deciding to read it when he got to the meeting (in D.C.), he started the car and began the long drive.

. .

When Matthew arrived at the meeting, the few nations who were already there didn't notice him. He sat down with the chocolate and envelope and simply stared at the latter before scolding himself for being ridiculous. Without another thought he tore open the envelope. If he had been looking up he would have seen one of the other nations glance at him with a tiny, self-satisfied smirk on his face. But he was too busy reading the note in the envelope to notice.

'Matthew, meet me outside the conference room later. Just go in the middle of the meeting. Nothing important happens then, anyway, and I'm more awesome. And hurry, because the awesome me has to tell you something.

See you then!

-Gilbert'

_What...? _he thought, glancing at the door, where Gilbert was sulking in the hall; Ludwig didn't let him in world meetings, but he always hopefully tagged along anyway. _Why would he want to see me?_ He knew he would go out there, though; he'd always liked the proud Prussian.

So he waited through half the meeting before silently standing and walking out, going completely unnoticed. In the hall, Gilbert was leaning with his back against the wall, watching Gilbird hop around on his hand. He looked sullen, but brightened as soon as he spotted Matthew.

"Birdie!" he grinned. "Skipping out?"

Matthew inwardly cringed at the nickname Gilbert had long ago given him when Francis still came to visit, but let it go this time. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Now Gilbert looked surprised. "I did? I don't remember that. And you know how awesome my memory is."

"Then why did you write this?" He handed Gilbert the note. "I found it in a box of German chocolates sitting on my doorstep."

Gilbert was staring at the note. Then he chuckled, nothing like his normal laugh. "Ludwig…" he muttered. Matthew blinked.

"What about Ludwig?"

Gilbert gave him an apologetic look. "I'm afraid we've just been victims of Ludwig's matchmaking service." Seeing Matthew's confused face, he sighed and elaborated, an odd gleam in his crimson eyes. "He's been trying to set me up with you for _ages_."

Matthew simply stared at the albino Prussian unbelievably. Why would Ludwig of all people – er, nations, try to set them up, or even be interested in his brother's love life? It didn't make any sense. Gilbert must have guessed what he was thinking, because he chuckled again.

"I don't know why West cares," he said, answering the Canadian's unasked question. "But I suppose I should be grateful."

"Grateful?" As if he wasn't confused enough already.

"Yeah, because as utterly awesome as I am, I probably would have never confessed otherwise, and that's totally unawesome."

Confessed…Matthew's eyes widened behind his glasses. No, that can't be right. He must have heard wrong. Gilbert couldn't possibly like him. Especially with the amount of girls he, Antonio, and Francis attracted when they were together.

"Matthew…?" Said albino waved his hand in front of Matthew's face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," he muttered. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So, what do you say?"

"Say to what?" He was lost. Again.

"You wanna go out with the awesome me? I mean, you're the only one awesome enough to, but if you don't wanna…"

"Of course I do!" Matthew replied, a bit too quickly. Gilbert grinned widely. He unexpectedly grabbed the younger in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks, Birdie," he whispered in his ear. Matthew squirmed a bit.

The door to the conference room opened, and Feliciano bounced out, followed by a few other nations. Matthew gently broke away, and smiled at Gilbert before slipping back into the room.

Ludwig came out, and Gilbert grabbed his arm. "West, I – "

"I know," his younger brother interrupted. "You're welcome." Then he walked away to find Feli.

Gilbert was alone again, but this time he was smiling. Gilbird cheeped from atop his head, and he reached up to pet the tiny bird. Maybe Matthew would let Gilbert go home with him. His smile grew.

. .

Sorry it's so short, but I think it turned out decent. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
